Obsessed
by kachilee07
Summary: The line between 'love' and 'obsession' seems to be very thin in the case of some individuals. In the event that Carlos happens to have a dream, the line between the two usually means never-ending adventure for BTR. (Collab fic with SuperSillyStories)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So HEY! Manda (SuperSillyStories) and I have been talking about doing a collab fic for months now. And just in the last week or so we've really started working on it...meaning it's actually happening. WOOT! We're both WAY too excited about this, but that's okay because this is going to be TOTALLY AWESOME.**

**We put ourselves in it because duh, it's a collab fic between us. And it's hilarious writing each other. I'm (Amanda) playing Big Time Bingo and have already had a taste of Carlos and Logan so I wanna take Kendall for a spin. **

**So here's the start of our completely awesome and epic collab fic! **

**WOOT.**

* * *

The summer sun shone bright in the sky. Noise filled the air as kids who were out on summer break wandered around the PalmWoods park. A lone blonde sat off to the side, away from the groups of people. Dark shades covered her eyes, masking her predatory gaze. Her eyes were trained on a group of five, sitting in various positions on and around a bench.

Laying across the seat was a lanky blond. His head rested in the lap of a dark haired female, her fingers running lazily through his hair as she jotted down notes in a spiral book. Two others sat on the ground; one with dimples that would make any woman at just a flash of them melt into a puddle and one with a helmet on his head. The helmeted boy said something that made the others laugh, the loudest coming from the last of the five. Her eyes were drawn to him as he sat on the top of the bench, feet resting on the seat. A foolish little smile appeared on her face as she watched him, her mind wandering to the endless possibilities.

Just as she was getting ready to make her move, she stopped herself. He had stopped laughing and was looking off in the distance, his own gaze focused on something, or rather _someone_, else. Her eyes narrowed as she followed his gaze, landing on a redhead wandering around the park. Folding her arms across her body, she leaned up against a tree, intent on listening in.

"Hey," James said, getting the attention of his friends. "Who's that?" he asked, gesturing towards the redhead. His eyebrows rose up, interest on his face. Kendall lifted his head from his girlfriend Amanda's lap to follow his friend's hand. He shrugged, laying back down.

"I don't know. Must be new," he responded. James grinned down at them.

"Maybe I should go introduce myself. Show her around some."

Amanda snorted at him. "You mean show her around your bed. Stop hitting on everything with two legs. You're going to catch something one day and lose your junk."

The others laughed, agreeing with Amanda. James frowned at them. "I don't do that…" He was cut off by more laughter.

"Yeah you do, James. Face it, you're like a man slut," Logan pointed out.

"It's not my fault I was hit with the genetic jackpot!"

"Oh my God. Just leave this one alone. She's obviously new from the random way she's wandering around." Amanda looked at her, shaking her head. "God she looks like a lost puppy. Anyways, she doesn't need _you_ messing with her," she finished, narrowing her eyes at James. James rolled his eyes at her.

"Well seeing as she's new, I bet she could use a friend…" he started, looking hopefully at Amanda. She glanced at him and when he saw no change in her expression he grinned and held up his two thumbs. She snorted and went back to her notes.

"Oh hell no. You know I don't like to initiate things. It took months before I ever even spoke to you guys. I mean yeah, I liked to look because hell, who wouldn't? Even a blind person would try to look. Well I suppose they would be feeling with their hands really…but they would know what I'm talking about." she rambled, not paying attention to the four matching grins on their faces. "But still. I'm socially awkward. Besides, I'd probably just scare her."

"Oh come on, Manda. You're not that bad," Kendall said to her, sitting up to face her.

"Yeah. After the first few conversations, I stopped being scared of you every time you came around," Logan said. "I just know better than to piss you off."

"Thanks. Great encouragement there," she responded sarcastically.

"So what do you say, Manda? Go over and meet the new girl?" James asked.

"OH! INVITE HER TO THE PARTY TONIGHT!" Carlos yelled out. The others shushed him.

"Carlos! We're supposed to be keeping that quiet…at least until we get Bitters out of the way," Kendall said.

"But that's a great idea!" James agreed enthusiastically. "Come on, Manda! Go become her new bff or whatever and invite her to the party."

"No," she responded staunchly. "I'm not going to pretend to be this chick's best friend just so you can get in her pants."

"Who says I just want in her pants?" James protested, crossing his arms. "Maybe this could be the real thing. Maybe this could be it for me…"

Once again he was cut off by laughter.

"Dude, even _I_ know you better than that," Carlos said between laughs while pointing at him and holding his belly.

"Not happening, Diamond," Amanda said before James could start again. He looked up, noticing that the redhead was almost to them. Inching towards Amanda, he shrugged.

"Okay. Well if you won't do it yourself…"

Amanda glanced up at his tone, realizing he was right next to her.

"What are you doing – OOF!" she shrieked, right as James pushed her off the bench, making her collide directly with the new girl.

"Oh my word I'm so sorry!" came her voice. "I didn't mean to run into you!"

Amanda looked up at her and shook her head. "No, it was my idiot friend back there," she responded, gesturing over her shoulder towards the bench where the guys were trying to pretend they weren't really watching the interaction between the women.

"Oh well…he's a cute idiot. Gorgeous actually," she said, glancing at him briefly. "I'm Kate." She extended a hand, which Amanda hesitantly took.

"Amanda. Sorry about that. He's special," she said with a roll of her eyes while twirling her finger beside her temple. Hearing a loud cough behind her, she sighed. "So. You new here?"

Kate nodded at her. "Yeah. Is it that obvious?" Amanda shrugged.

"Well, you're wandering around the PalmWoods park alone like you've lost your mom…"

"Oh God. That would explain all the strange looks I've been getting," she chuckled. "I just moved in a few days ago and am trying to get my bearings. I have the worst sense of direction," she explained with a smile.

"You came to the wrong place then. L.A. is _huge_. You're going to get lost." Amanda winced as she realized how blunt that sounded. "Sorry, I don't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just awkward like that. I swear I'm not a huge asshole."

Kate laughed and nodded. "That's okay. I have no filter and I do stupid shit all the time."

"Well then I guess you'll fit right in. What is it you do, anyways?"

"Um. I sing. I just got signed by Gustavo Rocque. I start recording on Monday."

Amanda mentally groaned. There was no way James would leave her alone if he knew that they recorded in the same studio. James would pursue her till she gave in, then he'd break her heart. And damn it, she kinda liked this one. For once she'd like to be able to keep a friend.

"What about you?" She was broken out of her thoughts by Kate's question.

"Oh. I'm a screen writer. Working on a new television show idea." Kate's eyes lit up at that.

"Are you really? That's so cool! Oh man, you have to let me see some of your work. I mean unless you don't want me to. Because why in the hell would you let a perfect stranger look at your stuff? Oh my god I'm so dumb."

"No no no," Amanda said, just to stop Kate from rambling on. "That's fine." Another loud cough that sounded suspiciously like the word 'party' came from behind her. She turned around and flipped the guys off before turning back to a confused Kate. "Um, listen. There's this party tonight, at the pool. You should come. It'll give you an opportunity to meet some of the other people here."

"I thought parties weren't allowed. That Bitters guy practically pounded it into my head when I checked in," Kate stated, raising an eyebrow. Amanda grinned at her.

"Yeah well, we've never been big on the rules. Plus he's kind of a throbbing dick head so we just pretend he isn't around."

Kate looked over Amanda's shoulder at the four guys, no longer trying to act like they weren't watching them. James shot her a wink, causing her cheeks to heat up.

"Um…are they going to be there?" she asked, nodding slightly at them. Amanda sighed.

"Yeah. They're throwing the party. That's Big Time Rush."

"Oh my God. I thought I recognized them. Well snap crackle and pop that shit."

Amanda glanced briefly at them over her shoulder before turning back to Kate, lowering her voice. "Listen, the one sitting on top of the bench? That's James. He just wants in your pants. He loves to hit it and quit it and totally has an Adonis complex. And he's not exactly the commitment type. Fair warning," she said, shrugging. Kate's eyes widened slightly and she nodded.

"Duly noted. What about the others?" she asked.

"Carlos is harmless; almost like a giant teddy bear. Logan's dating Camille Roberts. She's off shooting a movie in Canada right now, but she's fiercely protective of him and vice versa. And as for Kendall. Well," Amanda gave her a wide grin. "That man's all mine."

Kate laughed. "Right on. So, I guess I'll see y'all tonight at the non party?"

"Sounds good. See you then."

With that, Amanda turned back and walked to the guys. She sat down and picked up her notebook, ignoring the waiting looks from each of them. After a few moments, Kendall finally broke.

"Amanda! What happened?" he asked, breaking her out of her trance.

"Oh that?" she said lightly. "Well, her name's Kate. She just moved here. She's coming to the party tonight. And oh James? I also told her you just wanted in her pants."

"WHAT?" he shouted over the laughter of his three friends. "Amanda! Why would you do that?!"

She shrugged at him. "I actually kind of like this one. And I'd like to actually keep a friend for a change. Besides, I thought she deserved some sort of warning. Ever girl should get a crash course on how to avoid your dumb charm when they first get here."

Kendall grabbed her face between his hands and planted a kiss right on her lips. "That's why I love you. That was brilliant, Manda."

Before she could respond, James interrupted. "Fine! I like a challenge. Just wait, this isn't over!"

With that he stormed off, his friends following slowly. None of them noticed the blonde woman, following their every movement. Her arms were crossed in front of her body, anger flowing through her veins as she thought back on the scene that just played out.

Who the hell was this _Kate_ person? And why the hell was _her_ James so interested in her? Maybe it was the hair. Maybe if she tore out each of those red strands one by one, then James wouldn't be so interested in her.

No. She had to have patience. Reacting in an irrational manner wouldn't do her any good. She'd have to plan, think this through.

Tonight at the party she'd make her move. She'd show James why he should be with her. After all, she adored him! And who wouldn't want to be adored the way she did him? He was her everything. He was absolutely perfect, beautiful. And they belonged together.

So she'd show him that, tonight. How could he refuse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: AHHHHH. So maybe we're both a little too excited about this story at the moment... BUT HEY! That should be good for y'all because HEY LOOK ANOTHER UPDATE! ****  
**

**Thank y'all for reading and reviewing! Hopefully y'all are as excited as we are about it. The action will start to pick up soon! **

* * *

With the party beginning in just a few hours it was time to assemble what was needed. James had decided to drag Logan with him in order to get their supplies, seeing as how Logan was the one who knew how to balance a budget like a professional it was a good idea to take him. Although, he wasn't allowed to pick anything. He could not throw a party if his life depended on it; Carlos and James held the party king titles and it was going to stay that way. While they were out shopping, Kendall and Amanda were devising a plan of 'attack' on Bitters, while Carlos ran around inviting everyone he knew before drawing a sketch of their party layout.

Carlos had finished his sketch and was pacing around the living room nervously while chewing on his finger nails. When the door opened he stopped like a deer caught in headlights and watched as Amanda and Kendall walked in carrying boxes of various tools to trap Bitters. "Oh no he has the look." She whispered to Kendall while nudging him with her box. He glanced over at his friend who quickly waved him over.

"Okay, I'll take care of this." Kendall whispered back and placed the box on the floor before walking over to Carlos, "Hey man….something on your mind?"

"YES!" Carlos shouted with wide eyes and grabbed him by his shoulders, "I was drawing the layout for the party because I am a party king and I have to make sure it's great and I fell asleep and took a nap and had a dream." He nodded quickly with frightened eyes.

"Knew it…." Amanda muttered in the background while sifting through the boxes.

"Carlos not again with this dream stuff! Dude, It was a one-time thing in London! Remember when you had a dream that Bitters was a dog and was going to eat you?" Kendall raised an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest.

"But that same day he had a hot dog and ate that so I was kind of close!" Carlos argued, but shook his head afterwards. "But that's not what I'm talking about! I'm nervous about this! There was this girl who wanted to destroy all of us! Like tons of bad things were happening but we were kind of saving ourselves! Like some chick fell and you did this cool Spiderman move and helped her and I was all awesome because I'm Carlos and Logan did helpful stuff and James was all strong and stuff but THINGS ARE GOING TO HAPPEN!" Carlos explained himself all in one breath and by the end he was shouting and shaking Kendall by his shoulders. Kendall however could barely understand anything that was flying out of his mouth.

"Dude whatever you are on, I want some of that to have those dreams." Amanda added, "I think you're just nervous that we'll get busted by Bitters for the party!"

"Yes exactly!" Kendall grinned and squeezed his shoulders. "Just relax and do what you do best party king, it's all going to be alright." He tapped his helmet and straightened up. "Now if you'll excuse me we have to lure Bitters to his office where we will trap him for the night!"

"How are you going to do that? Last time he almost got us." Carlos muttered as he watched them head back to the door with everything they needed.

"Oh we're going to lure him there with the promise of free cake. When he's in his office we'll lock him inside and since he'll be trapped with nothing left but a whole cake to himself he'll be forced to eat that." Kendall explained while pulling the cake out of the refrigerator.

"But it's just a cake!"

"Laced with just a little something-something to make him sleep." Amanda grinned and opened the door, "We'll see you later Carlos! We've got a dick to catch—wow that sounds weird…"

* * *

With Bitters tuckered out in his barricaded office the party was in full swing and it was time for the blonde to enact her plan: James was going to belong to her and her only. The self-acclaimed sex kitten smoothed over her curve-hugging dress in the mirror while giving her best sultry gaze. "He'll be putty in my hands." She chuckled before leaving her apartment.

The only thing she looked for when she arrived by the pool was her prize. She found him in the middle of a dance circle with his best friend who for some reason was wearing a helmet. She rolled her eyes at the little one and kept her gaze focused on James. The way his hips moved when he danced and that breath-taking smile he had nearly made her foam at the mouth. He said something in Carlos' ear before squeezing out of the dance circle and heading over to the refreshments.

While he was filling his glass with punch he found himself distracted and staring at a certain redhead. The blonde followed his gaze and found herself growling at the sight of Kate. She huffed and stormed over quickly to distract him, all the while a lone man stood by himself, his head tilted to the side as he found himself distracted by the blonde's beauty.

"You just look good enough to eat." James jumped a little feeling a hand caress his shoulder before making its way down his back while the short blonde pressed herself against his chest. "And I'm starving."

Now James Diamond _loved_ women, how they moved, what they wore, how charming and flirtatious they could be. But when a woman would hit on James and he _wasn't_ attracted to her, well that was an anomaly. It rarely ever happened, and when it did, it was quite a sight to see.

"Ha ha! Wow, well uh there's…snacks there." James nodded to the table, finding himself completely turned off by this strange woman who was already throwing herself at him. Thousands of screaming teenage girls throwing themselves at him he could deal with, but for some odd reason, this particular woman gave him a knot in his stomach. There was something not quite right about her, though James couldn't place what it was.

"I'm Norma." Her hand went further down his back until it cupped his butt, her other hand making its way to cup the side of his face, caressing his cheek as if he were the most priceless thing in the world. James gingerly grabbed her wrist and moved it away from his face while he slipped out of her grasp, laughing somewhat nervously.

"I'm…busy! Actually yeah I really have to go but nice meeting you Norma—bye!" He grinned at her before running away so quickly he was gone within the blink of an eye. She gasped completely in shock. How could he be impervious to her charm? She stomped her foot and looked around for him. When she finally found him he was leaning against the wall not too far away, cornering the redhead.

"So Kate, word around here is you're a singer. You must really know how to use your mouth then huh?"

"Who told you I was a singer?" Kate chuckled desperately hoping he couldn't notice the blush that was adorning her cheeks. Trying to keep her wits about her, she cocked an eyebrow at him. "And wow you're just straight to the point aren't you?"

"Hey I didn't mean anything dirty by it. Unless you wanted it to be." He smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. "By the way it is _such_ a waste for a pretty girl like you to be standing here and not dancing. It's a party Kate!"

"Well I just I don't know anyone here really and—Oh my word!" She squealed when James grabbed her hand and dragged her on to the dance floor. "James!"

"What was that Kate? Dance with you? Oh you didn't have to ask I was already planning on it." He grinned pulling her closer to him, loving the feel of her body pressed up against his.

Kate's heart started to beat erratically as she felt his muscles underneath the shirt he was wearing. He smelled vaguely like…Cuda? Smiling slightly to herself, she rested her chin on his shoulder, allowing him to guide them along. Across the dance floor she caught Amanda's eye. The dark haired woman looked at her, obvious shock on her face at finding her in James' arms. She started shaking her head emphatically at her, mouthing the words, "What the hell are you doing?!" along with some other expletives that Kate couldn't quite make out. Kate gave her a small shrug, grinning in the process. Amanda let out a sigh and waved her hand dismissal before turning away, obviously giving up.

"Everything okay?" James asked as he watched her. Kate met his eyes, heart stuttering. Unable to speak, she just nodded. James grinned satisfactorily to himself as he continued to spin her around the dance floor.

* * *

Norma let out a scream in annoyance and stomped her foot once more. _How dare he leave me here by myself while I was giving myself to him! That does not happen, I give myself to no one I make men **mine**! Oh he'll regret that, and so will that little red head. I'll scalp her and make her wish she never made her way to the Palm Woods._

While she angrily glared at the two of them, the lonely man on the far side of the party took a deep breath and mustered up the courage to go to Norma and asked her to dance. He stood behind her and opened his mouth to speak, but he never finished his request. "Hi I'm Baron! I'd like to say, you are beautiful and I—"

"I'M BUSY BACK OFF!" She hissed and held her hand up to his face, pushing him away and storming off after finding herself a new target. He watched as Norma stormed out of the party and into the lobby where Amanda was going to get away from the crowd for only a moment. He looked between James, the man who had set Norma off on a rampage, and watched as the girl he was admiring angrily left. _He ruined my chances. That no good bastard ruined my chances with the beautiful woman and he's going to pay for that. She will be mine._

"Hi there!" Amanda choked on the beverage she was drinking and stumbled back into the wall when she heard an overly high-pitched voice greet her. She looked up at the woman adorning six inch black heels and a very short, tight black dress and narrowed her eyes. "I'm Norma, I've seen you around before but never introduced myself. I've seen you hang around with those delicious looking men though. Oh by the way, love your outfit, very dork chic!" She forced a fake laugh and leaned against the wall, cornering Amanda in her place.

_WHAT THE FUCK IS DORK CHIC DAMN IT!?_

"Um...I'm Amanda. Yeah…I do hang around them—"

"That's so cool! I've always wanted to talk to them but never really got the chance you know? They seem like such a cool bunch! Ugh that tall one is so fucking delicious I could just eat him up! That little one with the helmet is alright too; he looks like he'd be a real freak in the bed. What about that one with the dimples? I bet women flock to him. Don't even get me started on that blonde." She laughed and fanned herself while Amanda's eye twitched angrily.

"Actually that blonde—"

"Is mega cute!" She interrupted Amanda _again_ not even giving her the chance to talk. "You know I like you, you just seem so cool and down to earth. We have to hang out you have to introduce me to those boys! Come on!" Before she could even open her mouth to speak Norma grabbed her wrist and dragged her back into the party.

Meanwhile after getting out of the dance circle Carlos sighed happily, feeling like the party was a complete success. He looked around and spotted Kendall and Logan talking off in the corner, with James trying his best to impress Kate. He kept observing the place and noticed Norma dragging Amanda into the party. Seeing this gave him a bad feeling in his stomach, making him uneasy. He looked around nervously wondering what to do. "Oh no they're just not going to believe me! BUT SHE LOOKS SO BAD! I'M SO CONFLICTED!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Looks like everyone's in agreement over the creepiness that's going around! **

**BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reads and reviews. WE LOVE YOU!**

**Panda's turn to write next (although she did a BIG part of this chapter thanks to Kate having a ginormous brain fart) - Will get to it as soon as possible but I might be busy with my lobster! **

**:-)**

* * *

She just didn't understand. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. James was supposed to fall for _her_; not crawl around after some redheaded bimbo like a puppy. Norma let out a sound of frustration, throwing her hairbrush clear across the room. It hit the wall, snapping in half from the force.

It didn't make sense. She had planned and planned. She followed James, knew every single one of his weaknesses. She knew how he worked, what he liked, what he didn't like. And she had tailored herself into that image; the perfect girl for the perfect guy.

_So why in the hell wasn't he falling all over her?_

"I need to think. Need to figure this out," she muttered to herself, laying across in her bed. She closed her eyes and tried to think back on everything she knew.

Her mother had taught her from a young age that the only way to get what you want, was to take it. _You_ had to make it happen. _You_ had to manipulate your surroundings to benefit yourself. And that's what she was trying to do, damn it!

She had just run into a few stumbling blocks.

There was nothing wrong with her target. In fact, he was absolutely perfect. Gorgeous, talented and rich. Sure he wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed, but that worked to her advantage. It wasn't necessary for him to be the brains behind their couple status, brains didn't matter when you looked as good as him. She could take care of that part, his lack of intelligence made everything all the more easier.

Norma wanted power. And power is what she would get when she aligned herself with him. Two beautiful people together always had an advantage; especially if one of them were famous. Oh yes. She'd have power alright. Not to mention the most perfect man on the planet on her arm. He'd be like her own personal pet. With him, what more could she want?

James wasn't the problem. And it certainly wasn't her tactics. After all, she knew exactly what he wanted, and she delivered. Suddenly her eyes flew open as she sat up slowly on her bed.

The party. _Of course_! That was it! It was the wrong setting. There were too many people around, too many distractions for him. Of course it didn't work as perfectly as she had planned, his eyes were wandering far too much, confusing the small brain in his pretty little head. All she needed to do was get him alone. Then he'd be hers.

And she had just the way to do it.

* * *

Humming to himself, James pressed the down button on the elevator. He was heading out to the pool for a bit, ready for some tanning action. He also happened to know that Kate would most likely be walking by that way on her way back from the studio. Since Amanda had threatened to replace his shampoo with acid that would make him bald if he dared to even step foot in the studio while Kate was there, he decided this would be a safer option. Besides, she'd said nothing about waiting for her here at the Palm Woods.

There was also nothing wrong in helping himself out a bit by showing off his glistening body. That would obviously attract Kate's attention, especially when he would offer her a bottle of oil to rub all over his fit body. Oh yes, James knew exactly what to do to get to her.

James stepped through the open doors, not paying attention. He bumped right into a blonde female.

"Oops!" she giggled, a high pitched shrill sound that made his skin crawl. Her head lifted to reveal Norma, making his eyes widen slightly. Clearly the panic was evident in his eyes, but all she could see was her prey.

"Oh um, sorry," he said, backing up close to the side before pressing the button for the ground floor. The doors slid shut, locking the two of them in. James felt something brush against his arm, jumping when he saw Norma leaning up against him.

"Ah!" he yelped out in surprise, trying to flatten himself against the wall. "You're uh – you're kinda close there," he stammered out, laughing nervously. She just gave him a wide smile before leaning over and hitting the stop button, making the cart grind to a halt. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" He frowned glancing quickly between her hand on the emergency stop and the devious smirk on her face.

"Just giving us an opportunity to get to know each other a little better, my pet," she said in a sultry voice. "You ran off so quickly the other night. You hardly gave me a chance." She purred while walking her fingers down the middle of his chest. "God you're so sexy."

"Yeah well…I um – I had an emergency. Yeah! A party king emergency!"

Norma gave a light laugh, now trailing her fingers up and down his arm. "You're too cute. Now tell me, my pet. What is it you would like? We can do all sorts of things in here." she said, her mouth right by his ear. Her left hand moved down his side, fingers brushing underneath his shirt against his bare skin.

"Ha ha," James started, trying to keep his nerves in. "Really I'd just like to get out of here. You know, I'm actually kind of claustrophobic. Small spaces and all that, I might even get a gassy and something could slip and that wouldn't be good for either one of us!" he rambled on, shrugging and laughing nervously once more. "So I'll just pull this little lever right here…"

James reached for the lever, but was stopped by Norma's hand on his wrist, wrenching it back. Her tongue came out, licking a path up his neck. James froze, unsure of what to do.

"Now come on, pet. We could be great together. Just imagine it, think of all the things I can do to you" she whispered in his ear. Her hand moved further south, growing bolder with each inch. "You and me. Let me show you," she said, teeth latching onto his earlobe as her hand cupped him roughly.

"WHOA OKAY THERE," James yelped, grabbing the lever and pulling on it, pushing the blonde away from him. She stumbled back, heels clacking on the floor. She tossed her head, flipping her hair back out of her face, eying James with an animalistic gaze.

The doors slid open a split second before she made another grab for him. James dodged her grasp, running out of the cart, straight into Kate.

"Oh!" she squeaked out as he latched onto her arm, pulling her along behind him. "What? Where are we going?!"

"Talk later…just come on!" They ran right past Carlos who was standing there trying to decide between getting a corn dog or fruit smackers. "Hey Carlos, bye Carlos!" James shouted out.

"Hey, what's the rush…," he trailed off, as they ran, not bothering to stop. He stared after them, confusion on his face. Just as he was about to follow, Norma entered the lobby.

Her eyes darted everywhere, searching. When her search came up empty, she let out a growl, stomping her foot on the carpet before turning around to storm out of the lobby.

"Stupid redheaded bitch," she muttered out, "she'll definitely pay for that. Oh I'll get her alright."

Carlos' eyes widened as he caught the tail end of her ramblings. Snacks completely forgotten, he made a mad dash for the elevator. "THEY'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME NOW." Realizing he forgot his snacks and they would definitely calm him down, he ran back and grabbed them before running back to the elevator. "OH MY GOD I WAS RIGHT AND KENDALL WAS WRONG IT WAS NOT JUST PARANOIA! I have to tell them! Who do I tell first? I can't tell Logan! He'll call me words that have meanings that I don't understand and say a bunch of science stuff and confuse me!" He whined and jumped into the elevator, quickly pressing the button as fast as he could. "I can't tell Kendall he'll just pass it off as me being too…I don't know, what's the word? Paranoid! BUT IT'S TRUE! That blonde is going to do bad things I can feel it in my gut and it's not just gas this time!" Carlos ripped open the bag of snacks and shoved the candy into his mouth, talking to himself while spitting out vibrant chunks of gummy candy, "I got it! I'll tell Amanda, she'll believe me she reads comics! Wait no….she might just think I'm high again and ask me what I'm taking even though drugs are for losers! OH WHY IS BEING GOOD SO CONFUSING!?" He screamed as soon as the elevator doors opened. He ran out and stormed into his apartment. "ANYONE WHO IS IN HERE I HAVE TO TALK NOW BAD STUFF IS GOING TO HAPPEN THERE'S A BLONDE WHO IS EVIL AND HAS BAD INTENTIONS AND MY DREAMS ARE COMING TRUE"

* * *

Meanwhile, James had taken Kate on a mad dash through the Palm Woods, before catching sight of the janitor's closet. Stopping abruptly, he threw open the door before shoving Kate in. She stumbled, almost falling into the mop bucket, but James caught her around the waist, keeping her from falling. Finding herself trapped against his chest, she looked up at him, completely confused.

"Okay, look Diamond. A few dances does _not_ mean that you can just shove me in a closet and expect to have your way with me!" she started. James clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking. She gave an undignified squeak behind his hand, eyes flashing at him.

"Shhhh! Look, there's some crazy chick coming after me, so you've gotta be quiet. Yell at me later," he said, eyes darting back towards the door. "But right now just…don't yell at me! Okay?" He pleaded, and his desperate puppy dog eyes had Kate hesitantly nodding. "Good…" He sighed in relief and let go of mouth, the two of them standing in silence for a few minutes until they were sure that it was safe. "Look I didn't mean to frighten you but this lady just frightened the hell out of me and touched me and not in the fun way either!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What….what lady are you talking about?" Kate frowned staring up at him, "James do you have a stalker or something?"

"No!" He squeaked, and out of fear began to stack various cleaning supplies on top of one another to block the door. "Stalker is mild, I like stalkers they don't touch. THIS WOMAN IS A RAGING PSYCHOPATH!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: ****_Hey guys so I'm just going to write in italics so we know it is me! UMMM enjoy the story and if you find that your skin is crawling, please succumb to the feeling of being creeped out! ~SuperSillyStories_**

* * *

Grey eyes peeked over a newspaper just as Kate and James came barreling down the hallway. Baron raised an eyebrow seeing the panicked look on James' face. He glanced down the hallway where they were running from and saw Norma slowly taking thunderous strides behind them. Her face was red in rage and her hands were shaking due to the building anger. Baron frowned and narrowed his eyes as he realized James had upset her.

_How dare he upset such a beautiful woman? He's a fool to be rejecting her advances, and I won't make the mistakes he did! I just need to get her to notice me. It's so simple really; all I have to do is destroy that good-looking bastard, and as a favor to her take care of that little redhead. Then she'll be left with me! She'll be forced to love me; she'll have no one else left! Unless she decided to go for his friends…I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! I must get rid of them too, as precaution! I must be smart about this. NO one can escape my plan, no one can change it! I won't let anyone stop me from having her. She is the love of my life. Well, she will be….eventually. I'm going to have her and these little bastards can't stop me!"_

With a look of determination Baron rose from his seat and glanced through the glass doors to the pool area, now seeing Norma approach Amanda. Rather than leave right away he decided to sit back down and watch the two interact, just in case another person decided to wrong his beloved.

* * *

Leaning against the window frame of the apartment, Kendall grinned and waved as he looked down at the pool and saw Amanda sitting on a bench and writing. She smiled and waved right back at him, wiggling her finger tips and resting her elbows on the notepad to see what he would do next. He pressed his face up against the glass and began to make funny faces, but his goofiness was cut short when she noticed Carlos yank Kendall away from the window.

"Weirdos…." She mumbled to herself and went back to her writing. A shadow was cast over her book and when she looked up Norma stood there staring down at her. "Oh god—"

"Manda! Hello there beautiful girl what are you doing? Oh just doing a little bit of your drabbling? How cute!" She grinned and sat down beside her, casually taking a cookie out of the plastic bag like it was no big deal. "You are the girl I've been looking for."

"You just took my cookie." Amanda muttered in response. She didn't even look at the blonde girl, her gaze was only focused on the bag.

"Yeah well you don't need this cookie you're busy writing and like come on…do you _really_ need the cookie?" She tossed her head back and laughed, failing to notice the twitch that was beginning to happen in Amanda's left eye. "So anyway I wanted you! I was thinking you and me have to hang out with those delicious boys. You've got the hook up and I want it so let's have some fun! I mean…James would be great but he seems a little busy, but I have a backup." She nodded and finished the cookie while Amanda chewed on her bottom lip and tried not to lose her cool.

"So anyway I just happened to look up at that window and saw that _delicious blonde_ leaning on the window. I mean he was making some stupid faces but he still looked really good." Norma continued to blab, but at the mention of delicious blonde Amanda's eyes snapped up and she glared at her. "I mean even from here I could see his build and I've seen him before and ugh he's so fucking hot. Oh the things I would do to him…definitely not for virgin ears." She cackled and bit her lip, "But he'd love every moment of it."

"Wow okay let's stop talking right now I think it's better that way." Amanda blurted out, cracking her fingers one by one, but Norma wasn't happy with this.

"Excuse me? You just told me to stop talking? Do you even know who you're dealing with?" She spat.

"I don't care who I'm dealing with you were just talking about my boyfriend and quite frankly I don't want to continue talking to you anymore you loud-mouth bimbo." She rolled her eyes and went back to her notepad. Norma growled and ripped the notepad from her arms and chucked it into the pool.

"You're going to regret doing that you stupid four-eyed little bitch! I CAN DESTROY YOU!" She screeched. Almost instantly Amanda stood up and …..what some would call 'lost her mind'.

"Did you just threaten me? Really?" Amanda let out a disturbed laugh, "Oh sweetie you are talking to the wrong girl about destruction! You can go ahead and start something with me but I'll have you know I'll finish it, do you understand that?" She shoved Norma by her shoulder. "I'll crack you in the fucking head with a bat if you try something, and let me tell you right now if you try something you better hope you succeed the first time cause if not I'm gonna come after your ass and it's not gonna be pretty." She threatened and took a step closer to her. "So you wanna do this or are you gonna walk the fuck away?"

Norma was slightly intimidated but was not going to let it show. She simply stepped back and gave her a devious smile. "Oh, don't you worry, I'll give you something to think about." She turned on her heel and quickly walked away, adding another individual to her hit list.

* * *

"Ah! Carlos dude what is wrong with you?" Kendall yelped when Carlos yanked him away from the window and shoved him onto the sofa.

"I WAS RIGHT AND YOU WERE WRONG AND BAD SHIT IS HAPPENING AND WE HAVE TO SAVE EVERYONE!" Carlos screamed in one breath. When Kendall stared at him with a blank expression he took a deep breath and continued to tell his story. "So I saw James and James looked real scared and stuff but he was running with Kate and when he said hi he was so quick about it and I wanted a better greeting but I let it go and then I saw the PSYCHO BLONDE GIRL FROM THE PARTY AND SHE WAS SO MAD! AND I HEARD HER, KENDALL. I HEARD HER MUTTERING TO HERSELF AND SHE SAID STUPID REDHEADED BITCH AND SHE'LL PAY FOR THAT AND STUFF! SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT KATE THE PRETTY MERMAID GIRL AND SHE WANTS TO HURT HER AND WE HAVE TO STOP HER!" As usual, by the end of Carlos' plea he was shaking Kendall by his shoulders.

"Okay you need to calm down." He removed his hands and took a deep breath, "Dude maybe you heard something wrong-"

"I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Carlos screeched. "Well I did…actually yeah of course I did that's how I know she's evil…BUT I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME PLEASE WE HAVE TO SAVE JAMES AND KATE! WAIT WHERE'S LOGAN!?" His eyes were wide with panic, "WHAT IF SHE'S GOING TO KIDNAP LOGAN AND CONTROL HIS MIND AND DO FREAKY THINGS?!"

"No one is going to kidnap Logan! Did you dream it?" Kendall asked, and he couldn't believe he was going to believe Carlos because of another one of his stupid dreams. When Carlos shook his head he sighed and nodded, "then that won't happen!"

"WELL WE'RE GOING TO NEED TO FIND HIM LET'S GO!"

* * *

Poor Logan.

He was the odd one out. All he wanted to do was visit the museum, come home, and relax in his bedroom reading. Well, he did get to go to the museum with no problems at all, and he did manage to arrive at the Palm Woods. Sadly he was targeted by someone who could not risk him taking his beloved away, all because he was the only one that was alone.

When Logan stepped in the elevator everything appeared to be relatively normal, aside from the chunks of chewed up gummy candy on the ground, but he wasn't going to ask where that came from. Suddenly the elevator came to a screeching halt in between floors. "oh come on!" He whined and took out his phone, but Baron was one step ahead, placing a signal jammer on the outside of the elevator to keep Logan in his place. "UGH COME ON I JUST WANT TO READ!" He shouted and looked around the elevator. There was no point in just waiting around, who knows how long he'd be trapped in there for, or if the elevator slipped and fell to the ground floor, ultimately killing him and possibly shattering his bones…

"Hmmm…" Logan tapped on his chin while staring at the elevator panel, his eyes lit up as he had an idea. "Oh thank god I am such a genius!" He giggled to himself in glee and opened his wallet to grab his pocket-sized tool kit. Logan removed the screws of the control panel and looked inside the wiring. "Now...if I just disconnect this and re-attach it to this grey wire then I should be able to at least make it to the next floor and take the stairs…"He muttered, and after a few moments of hard work the elevator immediately began to move until it reached the next floor. He stepped out with a huge grin on his face and took a slow, victorious walk to the staircase.

"I am such a genius, I'm like Charles Xavier or The Beast or something—oh god I've been spending too much time with Amanda and Carlos on movie day." He cringed remembering all the superhero movies he was forced to watch.

* * *

"James, for the last time, that doesn't maker her a psychopath," Kate said, pinching the bridge of her nose as she watched James pace back and forth. He stopped to stare at her, panic clearly showing on his face.

"Uh…ha ha. Did you NOT listen to the creepy elevator story?" he asked. "OF COURSE SHE'S A PSYCHOPATH. AND SHE'S AFTER ME. WHICH MEANS SHE'S AFTER YOU."

"Because you dragged me in here with you! I'm guilty by association!" she yelled back at him. "Oh my God, I did _not_ move out to L.A. for this…" She sighed as she watched him crack the door open slightly, pressing his eye up to the slit, trying to see out. "What are you doing now?" she asked wearily, sitting down on an overturned bucket.

"Checking to see if it's safe. We need to get back to the apartment and make sure everyone else is okay."

Kate rolled her eyes, standing up and pushing James out of the way. He yelped when she opened the door fully and stuck her head out. "Nope, no crazy psychos out here," she said in a sing song voice. Before she could turn around, James had grasped onto her wrist and pulled her out into the lobby. She started to head towards the elevator, but James pulled her in the oppposite direction, heading outside.

"There's no need to yank my arm out of the socket," she said as she tried to keep up with his fast pace. "Where in the hell are we going _now_?"

"We're gonna take the fire escape up," James replied as if it were the most logical thing in the world.

"Okay, I might regret asking this later, but _why_ can't we just take the elevator like normal people?"

James stopped as they approached the ladder outside, lifting Kate up so she could grab onto it. "Once again, did you not listen to the creepy elevator story?! Obviously the elevators aren't safe anymore!"

"And we couldn't just take the stairs…?"

James shook his head at her, as if she were crazy. "They could be waiting for us, expecting us to do that."

"They? How many more women did you piss off?" she asked, following him up the stairs on the side of the building. James stopped abruptly, causing her to bump into his back. He turned and stared at her.

"Oh my God. She's probably the head of some James Diamond reject club full of pissed off women. THEY'RE ALL GONNA RISE UP TOGETHER TO DESTROY ME. OH MY GOD!" he yelled, starting to panic. Kate rolled her eyes, sighing loudly before gripping onto his forearms.

"CALM DOWN," she yelled back. "I highly doubt there's a group of women intent on destroying you simply because you dumped them. Although," she paused, consideringly. "You've obviously been with a lot of women if that thought crossed your mind. Amanda was right. Good to know." She let go of his arms and moved past him. His hand shot out and grabbed onto her wrist, pulling her back.

"I'm not some man slut or anything…," he started.

"Hey, I'm not judging. It's your life." Kate shrugged at him.

"Kind of sounds like you are," he pointed out.

"No. I just don't care to be involved with someone who flits from woman to woman. Not interested."

Her casual dismissal stung. James stared for a few moments, watching as she walked up the stairs before running to catch up with her. "Oh yeah? Well, sassy little redheads aren't my type anyways," he responded. _"Oh my God, Diamond. Of course they are, you idiot!"_ he thought to himself.

"Good," she said, feeling a slight twinge of disappointment at his claim. Shaking it off, she spoke again. "I've got a life, you know. One that does _not_ involve climbing up fire escapes to escape from supposed psychos." At James' glare back at her, she faltered. "But I suppose I can just chalk it up as a random L.A. adventure."

They reached the window, James prying it open and helping Kate in before hopping through himself. He looked both ways, checking the hallway to be sure no one was there before leading her to 2J. He opened the door, pulling her in behind him quickly and slamming the door shut.

"JAMES!" Carlos yelled, running and attacking him. Amanda pulled Kate out of the way just before he jumped, saving her from being crushed.

"Thanks," she said to her, staring at the two men as they started to yell at each other. Amanda shrugged.

"Stick around long enough and you'll develop instincts and get used to it," she responded. "HEY!" she yelled at the two of them, babbling to each other incoherently about Norma. When they didn't respond, she let out an annoyed huff, stepping over to them and smacking them each upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Carlos whined.

"You wouldn't shut up. Now, mind telling us what in the hell is going on?" Taking a deep breath, James and Carlos looked at each other before turning to Amanda and shouting at the same time.

"I WAS ATTACKED BY A PSYCHOPATHIC BLONDE."

"THERE'S A CRAZY BLONDE RUNNING AROUND INTENT ON DESTROYING ALL OF US AND MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE!"

"Why the hell are you screaming?" Logan frowned as he reached the top of the stair case. "I can hear you throughout—"

"LOGAN'S OKAY TOO!" Carlos screamed and jumped on top of Logan, tackling to him to the ground while Kendall poked his head out of the apartment door.

"Carlos stop assaulting people!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT EVERYONE IS SAFE—FOR NOW!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Woot update! Glad y'all are enjoying it! Thanks for reading and reviewing...we'd give you a basket of cookies if we could! :-D****_  
_**

* * *

"Stupid, good for nothing bitch!"

The blonde spat out obscenities as she threw another dart, missing the picture of Kate that she had been aiming for. A growl rumbling from her chest, she stalked over and pulled the darts that were lodged in the wall, spinning on her heel to pace around the room.

"Clearly she has him under some sort of spell," she muttered to herself. "That's the _only_ reason he rejected me. I'm sure of it. _No one_ rejects me."

A frustrated groan escaped from her as she violently threw another dart, missing once more. Suddenly she stopped, a new thought forming in her mind.

"Maybe I've been going about this all wrong," Norma mused. She ran the edge of the dart along the skin of her cheek, pondering. "As long as she's still in the picture, his focus won't change. Buuuuut," she said, drawing it out as an evil grin appeared on her face. "If something were to happen to the little slut, James would no longer be preoccupied. And his attention would turn to _me_."

She gave a little laugh, twirling back around to the picture on the wall. "Now how should I do it? She needs to be gone, completely out of sight." Norma stopped once more as another thought popped up. "I should get rid of the little whore that hangs around the band as well," she added. "She's a threat. But ohhh the little whore will think twice about messing with me now, won't she?"

A sick grin on her face, she strode purposefully over to the picture on the wall. Deliberately, she stabbed each dart into Kate's face and neck, the force tearing away at the picture.

"Soon I'll off that little bitch and James will be mine," she said with a smirk, cackling to herself as she began to plan.

* * *

It had been a few days since the elevator incident, and everyone was on edge from Carlos and James' accusations about Norma. Well, most everyone. Kendall and Kate were still skeptical about the entire thing, just chalking it up to overactive imaginations. But even Amanda thought something was off about the crazy blonde.

"So you think she's some psychotic chick who's out to get us all?" Kate asked Amanda as they were walking back towards the Palm Woods lobby. The two women had gone out, Amanda showing Kate around L.A.; meaning she showed her all of the best places to eat.

Amanda shrugged at her. "No. I'm not saying that she's out to get us all. I'm saying that she's just psychotic. I mean really, who the fuck thinks it's okay to take one of my cookies?" She glanced at Kate. "Lesson for you: don't ever steal my food. Especially not cookies or potatoes….or cheesecake."

Kate lifted her hands in surrender. "Duly noted. So you think she's psycho because she stole a cookie?"

"And she tried to threaten _me_." Amanda scoffed at that. "Bitch clearly doesn't know who she's dealing with. Lesson two Kate, I am not the type of girl you want to threaten. OHHH No, you WANT me on your side. Stupid bitch, she's going to unleash the beast."

"Okay…"Kate muttered, keeping a mental note that the girl next to her was a bit crazy as well, "but that still doesn't make her insane." At Amanda's stare, Kate shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe she's just got a small screw loose up there or something. But I don't think she's crazy. Everyone's overreacting."

Amanda rolled her eyes and gave a huge sigh. "You're so naive."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying that you're new here. And you've decided to befriend the four guys who are most likely to get into trouble. You're bound to be on the receiving end of some crazy. Oh man I should tell you about what happened when they went to London." Amanda chuckled and shook her head.

Before Kate could respond, Amanda's phone went off. She pulled the device out and smiled down at it as she read the text from her boyfriend. Kate caught her look and grinned at her.

"Kendall?"

"Hm? Oh yeah," Amanda said, lifting her gaze back up. "He said he's got some sort of date planned out for us tonight. Just the two of us. He's been planning it for the past week, dropping hints here and there. But the smooth bastard won't tell me what we're doing for sure."

"Oh that's so sweet!"

"Yeah well I don't like being surprised. Especially when he pulls that romantic and charming shit out. I get all speechless and awkward. Then I end up saying or doing something stupid."

Kate laughed at her. "Maybe he likes throwing you off balance. How long have you been together?"

Amanda thought about it as they entered the lobby. "Um…a little over a year. But I've known them for a while. I moved out here around the same time they did. OH MY GOD WAIT."

She threw out her arm in front of Kate, stopping the two of them abruptly. Her eyes were wide as she approached the bulletin board and tore off one of the flyers. Kate peered over her shoulder at it, frowning.

"A bake sale? In the basement?" she questioned.

"WE'RE GOING. COME ON!" Amanda yelled, grabbing onto the redhead's arm and dragging her behind.

"Why does everyone here insist on manhandling me?" Kate muttered and she followed along. "It seems rather creepy to have a bake sale in the basement," she pointed out as they made their way down the stairs. Amanda paid her no mind, continuing on. When they reached the bottom level, they found nothing. "See? There's nothing…"

"OVER THERE!" Amanda shouted, pointing towards a sign. The words "BAKE SALE THIS WAY" followed by an arrow pointing towards another door were crudely drawn on it.

Amanda pulled Kate over to the door, wrenching it open and stepping inside. "Amanda, this is the boiler room!" Kate said in irritation as she followed her in.

The moment the two women stepped over the threshold, the door swung back, locking them inside. The looked at each other, eyes wide before rushing back to the door and trying desperately to open it. But to their dismay, it was firmly locked.

"Oh my God we're trapped in here!" Kate exclaimed, beginning to pound on the door. Amanda grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"Wait! Listen!" she hissed out. From behind the door, they could hear a familiar voice, laughing in triumph. Amanda's eyes widened as she realized what had happened. "LET US OUT YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed through the door.

Norma stood on the other side, smug satisfaction written all over her face as she listened to the angered pleas of the women trapped inside. Instead of responding, she just turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs, being sure to shut and lock the door leading down to the basement.

Phase one of her plan was complete. The little redhead bitch and the whore of the band were disposed of. Delighted glee filled her at the thought, causing a cackle to escape from her as she walked outside, completely oblivious once more to the helmeted boy who was standing there with wide eyes.

Carlos glanced back and forth between the direction Norma came from and the direction she was going. Making up his mind, he rushed towards the door leading downstairs, tugging at it to no avail.

"OH MY GOD SHE DID SOMETHING AWFUL I JUST KNOW IT!" Carlos thought as he looked around frantically for help. He saw Kendall in the distance sitting out by the pool, so he rushed over as fast as possible, almost tripping over the chair he was sitting on.

"Whoa dude! Calm down. What's the rush?" Kendall asked, helping to right Carlos.

"I JUST SAW NORMA COME FROM THE BASEMENT AND SHE WAS CACKLING AND HAD A CREEPY LOOK ON HER FACE AND I KNOW SHE DID SOMETHING BAD. COME ON KENDALL WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THEM!" Carlos pleaded while frantically swinging his arms around pointing between the basement entrance, where Norma had walked, and eventually his hands just settled on his helmet.

Kendall looked at Carlos, confusion on his face. He lifted his hands up to stop Carlos' rambling. "Whoa whoa whoa. Slow down man! Who do we have to go save?"

"….Well I don't know exactly."

"Then how do you know someone needs to be saved?" Kendall asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I JUST DO. I WAS RIGHT THE LAST TIME ABOUT HER BEING CREEPY WITH JAMES AND HER BEING ALL MAD. YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME KENDALL NOW COME ON! JAMES OR LOGAN COULD BE DOWN THERE!"

"James and Logan are at the studio right now, remember?" Carlos paused.

"Oh yeah…," he trailed off. He frowned, trying to figure it out. Kendall glanced down at his phone, checking it once more.

"Well, as much as I'd love to play hero with you, Carlos, I've got to go get ready for my big date tonight." Kendall gave him a quick grin, standing up and heading inside. Carlos' eyes widened as he raced after his friend.

"SHE'S GOT AMANDA DOWN THERE!"

Kendall stopped at Carlos' declaration, sighing. "Carlos. Amanda's not trapped down there. _Nobody_ is trapped in the basement. You're just overreacting. Look, I'll prove it to you," he said before Carlos could go on another long rant. He pulled out his phone and dialed Amanda's number while Carlos anxiously watched him with wide eyes and chewed on his fingernails. He frowned when instead of ringing, the phone gave him an error message.

"We're sorry. The party you are trying to reach is unavailable at the moment."

"That's strange," he muttered. He tried it once more but got the same response. Carlos gave him a knowing look, his eyes wide.

"SEE! SHE'S TRAPPED DOWN THERE!"

"You – you don't know that," Kendall started, uncertainty in his voice. "Look, the door should be open. We'll just walk down there and you'll see. No one's trapped down there."

Kendall walked over to the door, turning the knob. He was surprised to find the door completely locked. He turned to Carlos, seeing his friend standing there with his arms crossed.

"Okay. Maybe the door just got jammed."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe me?!" Carlos whined out and threw his arms to his sides.

"Because this is insane!" Kendall shouted in frustration. "Ugh! Just break down the door so I can show that Amanda's not trapped down there!"

He stepped aside, allowing Carlos full access. Carlos nodded, backing up and taking a deep breath before letting out a bellow and charging at the door. The door flew clean off the hinges at the impact, thumping down the stairs. "LET'S GO!"

* * *

"Try your phone again!"

Kate sighed in frustration. "Amanda, we've both tried our phones multiple times. Neither of us has reception down here."

"Well, we've got to do SOMETHING!" she yelled out, kicking the door. "It's fucking hot in here. Sweat and I don't get along well! I'll be melting like the wicked witch."

Kate glanced around once more, assessing the small room. "Maybe we could try to reach the vent up there. One of us could crawl through and get help." Amanda looked up, a skeptical look on her face.

"You think we could reach it?"

"It's worth a try."

Just then they heard a loud banging sound from the other side of the door. They looked at each other before racing back over, pounding on the door and shouting out.

"HELP! WE'RE TRAPPED IN THE BOILER ROOM!"

Kendall's eyes widened as he heard the muffled shouts of his girlfriend and Kate on the other side of the door. "Amanda?! Kate?!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"No shit! GET US OUT!" Amanda yelled.

Kendall turned to Carlos, shock on his face.

"NOW DO YOU BELIEVE ME?!"Carlos screeched while holding Kendall by his shoudlers and shaking him aggressively back and forth.

* * *

Meanwhile in the recording studio Gustavo and Kelly left the room to find one of the songs he was supposed to go over with the boys, but for some reason he misplaced it. The boys took this as the time to argue in the booth while the janitor came in and swept the room.

"You don't understand, Logan. SHE'S FUCKING CRAZY! She would probably cast a spell on me if magic was real!" James whined as he tried to explain to Logan how crazy she was.

"James, no female is _that_ crazy!" Logan rolled his eyes, "I think you're just saying that because you don't find her attractive and you're making up excuses—"

"DUDE IF I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO A CHICK I SHUT HER DOWN!" James yelled, "I HAVE NO PROBLEM IF I HAVE NO INTEREST BUT THIS LADY IS FUCKING SCARY! NO MAN SHOULD BE IN HER PATH!"

While the two went back and forth, the janitor leaned on his broom with a scowl on his face. Little did they know, the janitor was actually Baron in disguise, there to enact his plan of destroying the two young men, but of course they had no idea who Baron was, no one had ever spoken to him, he was just there but not acknowledged, much like a ghost.

_I can't believe what they're saying about Norma. She's beautiful, stunning, and she has such a brilliant mind. Of course they would say that though, they're two moronic children, still acting as though they're eight years old. No matter, I'll get rid of them. They don't deserve Norma and she certainly does not deserve to stoop down to their level. She shouldn't date below her._

While the two continued to argue, Baron casually began to sweep closer and closer to the door of the booth. Without them noticing he locked the door and made his way over to the panel.

"Hey what's that guy doing?" James asked quickly when he noticed Baron looking at the panel.

"Hey uh sir please don't touch that Gustavo is going to come in and murder all of us if you do!" Logan yelled. Baron didn't look up, instead he grabbed two keys and slid them all the way to the top, emitting this high pitched frequency that had the boys on their knees screaming in agony. Baron dropped the broom and casually slipped out of the building while the boys were writhing in pain.

"OUR EARDRUMS WILL BURST!" Logan screamed.

"WHAT?!" James yelled and shrugged at him in confusion. "EVERYTHING HURTS!" He wailed. Logan cringed and stood up quickly and turned the handle, but he realized that they were locked in. He panicked and glanced down at James who's expression clearly showed how scared he was. He kicked James in the shin and gestured to the door with his head.

"WHAT?!" James yelled and Logan rolled his eyes before lying down on the floor on his back. He pressed his legs up against the door and gestured for James to do the same. Once they were both in position Logan mouthed to him a count down. Once they reached three both boys kicked the door as hard as they could.

Once the door flew off of its hinges they scrambled out of the room, James tripping over his long legs while Logan ran to the panel and turned off the sound. "THANK GOD WE DID IT!" Logan shouted.

"WHAT!?" James yelled, "MY EARS ARE RINGING!"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!?" Logan screamed back at him.

"I THINK I'M HEARING COLORS!" James wailed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: ****_Hello females and germs! Hope you're enjoying the story, don't forget to leave a review and you know, express your enjoyment or your disgust if you hate it, but you know don't be a dick about it_**

* * *

"Stop shaking me!" Kendall yelled and grabbed Carlos by his own shoulders, shaking him just the way he had done. "And stop yelling and freaking out, okay fine, do you want me to say it? You're right! You're absolutely right and something bad is going on here but we have to open that door, so do your thing!" Kendall shouted in his face. Carlos, with a determined look on his face nodded and tapped his helmet twice before stepping back and getting ready to charge.

"No wait, don't do that!" Amanda yelled and continued to bang on the door. Ignoring her, Carlos let out yet another battle cry and charged at the door, but this time it didn't budge.

"Corn dogs…" He sighed dreamily and fell back on the ground.

"THE DOOR SWINGS OUT YOU IDIOTS, NOT IN!" She yelled and shook her head before glancing at Kate. "I don't think we're getting out of here anytime soon."

"Oh….great that's always wonderful to hear." Kate sighed and ran a hand through her red hair while pacing back and forth. "Why don't you go find the keys?" Kate shouted through the door, but Kendall was standing there, his hands on his hips as he stared up at the ceiling.

"No, I have a better idea!" He yelled out and stepped over Carlos' dazed body and over to the wall. He grabbed a hold of one of the pipes and began to climb up the wall. Holding on to the pipe, Kendall stretched his arm out to grab a hold of the grate covering the vent. He gave it a harsh tug, but it wouldn't budge. "Okay this might not be smart…"He muttered and grabbed it with both hands and pushed off of the wall. The force of his body swinging as he held the grate made the two of them fall to the ground.

The two girls looked at each, eyes wide, at the noise outside the door.

"What are you doing out there?" Amanda shouted.

"Nothing don't worry, see you soon!" Kendall yelled back and dusted himself off. He glanced over at Carlos who was now sitting up and pouting, "You alright there buddy?"

"Yeah I'm good, helmet saved me." He nodded and tapped on his helmet.

"Right, well come on, give me a boost up there." He pointed up at the vent. Carlos nodded and stood up, hoisting Kendall onto his shoulders. Kendall grabbed on and pulled himself into the vent, crawling through the tunnel to reach the girls who could hear him crawling above them.

"Let's hope this vent does not break…" Amanda muttered and shook her head. With wide eyes Kate stared at her.

"Wait, has that happened before?"

"Girl, so many things happen in this place, it doesn't even seem real." She sighed and patted Kate on the shoulder. The two looked up and watched as the grate fell from the ceiling, and Kendall poked his head through with a grin.

"Hey guys! Anyone need a lift?" He asked. Kate and Amanda glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, but both had a grin on their faces, thankful for the rescue. Amanda gestured for Kate to go first, giving her a boost with her hands while Kendall pulled her up. When it was Amanda's turn to climb up Kendall hung down in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I believe a thank you is in order."

"How can I thank you if I'm not even out of the room yet?" She challenged, mimicking his actions. Kendall pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. "Fine…you big baby…"She muttered with a smile and kissed him.

"And Spiderman gets his kiss! Let's go Mary Jane!" He grabbed her arms and helped her up into the tunnel.

Carlos helped Kate climb down, then Amanda, and finally Kendall. He sighed in relief and took off his helmet. "Dude that was awesome; that was such a Spiderman thing to do! IT IS LIKE MY DREAM AFTER ALL!" He shouted with wide eyes. "WE ARE GOING TO BE SUPERHEROES TO STOP THE SUPER VILLAIN! Ariel, do you want to make costumes?" Carlos asked, quickly turning to Kate.

"Dude her name is Kate, not Ariel." Kendall corrected, but was quickly silence.

"She has red hair, and she wore a purple top and a green skirt and she sings like an angel! YOU CAN'T SAY SHE ISN'T ARIEL!" Carlos glared and pointed a finger at Kendall before turning around and smiling sweetly at Kate.

"Oh my goodness he's so precious!" She whispered quickly to Amanda who nodded in agreement. "Um…make you costumes? Eh…I don't know if I can do that exactly."

"That's okay, we'll find something. For now we need to get somewhere safe and avoid the blonde demon lady at all costs! Maybe we should get a safe house!" Carlos put his helmet back on and began to sneak out of the basement, motioning for everyone to follow him.

"Oh no, actually I want to see the blonde demon bitch." Amanda growled as she walked behind him. "She can walk right into my fist, throat first."

"Okay…let's not get angry let's just focus on getting upstairs and you can get ready for our date and everything will be fine!" Kendall reasoned with a smile.

"Yeah, just forget the psycho chick and try to have a good night!" Kate added, but Carlos was not going to let this happen. Panic was written across his features as he stared at his friends.

"No, you can't go out on your date! Something bad could happen to you guys and I can't let that happen! SHE MIGHT STRIKE!" Carlos shouted with wide, worried eyes. "What if she sends you in a rocket ship out of the planet?"

"Carlos, did you dream that?" Kendall sighed, watching his friend shake his head. "Then it won't happen. We're still going on our date tonight, right?" He raised an eyebrow at Amanda who shrugged and stomped upstairs to her apartment.

"Fine, if she shows up on our date I'm shoving a glass down her throat." She muttered and slammed the door to her apartment. Kate stood there quietly glancing between Carlos and Kendall.

"She um….she…does not like to be bothered." Kendall nodded after finally finding the words he wanted to say.

"Oh…yeah I um…I can see that." Kate nodded, "She's uh—" Before she could even finish her sentence, there was screaming behind them and she found herself getting pushed to the ground, buried underneath James. "Hey!"

"Sorry, sorry Kate!" He stood up quickly and pulled her to her feet. "You must be falling for me pretty hard." He tried to save the moment with a flirty joke, but she was not amused. "Alright then….LOGAN AND I ALMOST GOT MURDERED!" He screamed with wide eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She frowned, but no one answered her question. Instead she found herself being shoved into apartment 2J against her will. "Okay seriously, this man-handling business is not okay. Also can someone please tell me what on earth is going on here?!"

"James and I were in the booth recording and this janitor guy came in. He locked us in the booth and then he raised the volume so loud, if we were in there for any longer our eardrums could have burst and we could have died! We had to kick the door down to get out!" Logan reached into the refrigerator and anxiously uncapped a bottle of water, "And quite frankly my ears still hurt!"

"Norma was trying to kill me! Which I don't know why because I thought she wanted me but I guess now she's mad at me but BAD THINGS ARE HAPPENING!" James yelled and looked around the room in paranoia. "What if she's in here…"

"There is no one in here!" Kendall shouted, but Carlos decided to join in.

"OH MY GOD WHAT IF SHE'S IN THE APARTMENT NOW?! NOWHERE IS SAFE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. James, Carlos, and Logan all ran around the room in a panic while Kendall took in a deep breath to try and calm down. With hands on his hips, he glanced over at Kate who had the most amused look on her face.

"You know, I thought I'd encounter some strange people when I moved out here, but y'all are seriously crazy." She mused, watching the three boys jump over the sofa and hide behind it.

"Oh believe me, I'm seriously aware of that." Kendall sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to have to deal with these three before my date tonight. Do you want me to walk you to your apartment and make sure …um, well nothing crazy happens?" Kendall asked, and Kate chuckled and shook her head.

"No that's alright. Actually I have to go see Gustavo anyway, we have a bit of recording to do today. But…good luck with your date…and those three." She nodded at him and walked out the door.

"Yeah, I'll definitely need that." Kendall sighed and turned around. "Oh come on, really you guys?" He huffed seeing the three of them huddled together holding their hockey sticks. "Are you that afraid of one girl?"

"SHE TRAPPED YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND ARIEL, I MEAN KATE, AND SHE NEARLY KILLED JAMES AND LOGAN, WE SHOULD BE CAREFUL!" Carlos shouted at him with a frown, this however caught James' attention.

"Wait, that evil lady trapped Kate?" He narrowed his eyes, "I will get my vengeance—wait…not really, she's a girl there's not much I can do….but I will get revenge! Even though Kate totally isn't my type because she's just a sassy red-head…"He muttered quickly.

"…Right, she's not your type." Logan snorted and rolled his eyes.

* * *

Norma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been sitting in the lobby, casually reading a magazine as she thought about what she would wear to woo James over later. But then Logan and James were barreling down the hallway screaming that they were under attack.

_Now who in their right mind would attack my dear James? What evil bastard or bitch thinks they have the right to hurt the man I love? Well they won't get away with it. James is mine, he and I belong together and no one will come in the way of that. I've already gotten rid of the whore and the bitch. I suppose I'll just have to snatch James up a little sooner than I thought to make sure no one does any sort of harm to my fabulous man._

_Well, I'll do a little harm towards him, but a little bit of biting never exactly hurt anyone._


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Oh hey look I'm not dead! Ahahaha, been crazy busy which means less updates from me (because I'm Kate and I'm awful like that, I know). Working on an EHC update for this weekend, so double woot.****_  
_**

**Anywhoodle doo, hope y'all enjoy it! Love.**

* * *

A few hours later Kendall snuck out for his date with Amanda. The guys were panicked about leaving the apartment, Carlos in particular. Truthfully, Kendall was immensely grateful to escape the madness that was 2J. Carlos and Logan were still pacing the apartment, hockey sticks in hand as they tried to come up with a plan of attack in case they were, well, attacked. James was staring intently at the door, almost debating with himself as he muttered quietly under his breath. All of a sudden he jumped up, startling his two friends.

"I'm gonna go check to be sure Kate's okay," he said suddenly. Carlos turned to him, eyes wide.

"You can't do that!" he exclaimed, shaking his head back and forth while looking at James like that was the most ludicrous idea he'd ever heard.

"I thought she left for the studio," Logan pointed out.

"Well yeah, but she should be back by now. Gustavo wouldn't keep her this late. He only does that to us because we make him mad or do something stupid or mess up something in the studio. Unless Kate's somehow pissed him off…," he trailed off.

"James you can't leave!" Carlos insisted. "What if the crazy psycho lady goes after you?!"

"Carlos is right. Or you could be attacked by that creepy janitor again," Logan pointed out.

A slightly fearful expression crossed James' face for a brief moment before he adopted a brave stance. "I'll deal with it. Look, there's two of you here. You'll be okay. Kate's by herself and in case you forgot, she was attacked too."

"Yeah but I still don't think it's smart for you to leave the apartment. Tell you what, I'll go over and make sure she's okay."

"NO! I'LL DO IT!" James shouted quickly. Logan stopped in his tracks and raised an eyebrow at him

"I thought sassy little redheads weren't your type?" he smirked at him.

"I – I…Oh shut up," James retorted lamely. "I'll be back later," he said as he walked to the door.

"JAMES DON'T GO!" Carlos shrieked, running after his friend. Logan's arm came out to stop him, pulling the overenthusiastic Latino back. "WELL AT LEAST BRING HER BACK HERE SO WE CAN PLAN AND BE SAFE!" he yelled out as James stepped through the door.

"That's not a bad idea," Logan said. "YEAH BRING HER BACK HERE!" he called after him into the hallway. James threw up a hand in acknowledgement as he headed in the direction of Kate's apartment.

Unbeknownst to him, he had a follower.

Norma stepped out of the shadows purposefully, being careful not to be seen as she followed James. It was perfect, he was alone and the bitch was gone. Now was the perfect time for her to act. She followed him up the stairs, moving slowly so as not to make any noise with her heels. She didn't want to scare him off, after all.

Confusion filled her as he simply went one floor up. She darted behind him, watching as he approached a door, muttering to himself before finally knocking on it.

"Kate, open up! It's James!" he said loudly. Norma almost cackled with glee.

_"Oh this is too perfect!"_ she thought to herself. _"He'll realize she's gone and need to be consoled. And who better to step in and heal his broken heart than me? And once we're together he'll realize that I was right all along; that we belong together."_

Her delight was short-lived, turning into violent rage when the door opened to reveal Kate.

"James? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy guarding the place from evil psychos or whatever it is y'all were doing?" she asked with a smirk.

"We were, or well Carlos and Logan are busy with that. But I wanted to come check on you, make sure you were okay. After you left Carlos told us what happened to you and Manda. I'm so sorry that you were trapped down there."

"Oh," she said in surprise. "Well thanks, but I'm okay. Kendall and Carlos found us and got us out. No harm no foul." She paused for a moment, chewing on her bottom lip as she debated. Finally she spoke again. "Um. I'm glad that y'all were okay too, you know, after the whole studio thing," she said awkwardly. Nervously she pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and averted her eyes from his.

A smirk appeared on James' face. "So you were worried about me?"

Kate backtracked, irritation flashing across her features.

"Don't get too cocky there, Diamond. Just because I'm glad you weren't killed doesn't mean I want you in my bed."

"Admit it, Kate. You like me."

Kate scoffed. "Like you? I hardly know you. Sure, you're good looking and can be charming when you want to be. But you're clearly a heartbreaker and I…"

She was cut off by the feel of his lips on hers. Kate froze, completely taken off guard as James coaxed her mouth open with his own, his tongue delving in to explore. His hands came up to tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. After a few moments, he stepped back, releasing her from his grip.

It wasn't fair. She was breathless and a little flustered. Yet James stood there, same cocky smile on his face as if he weren't affected at all.

"You were saying?" he said. The sound of his voice broke Kate out of her daze.

"That – that proved nothing," she started. This time is was James' turn to scoff.

"I beg to differ. You almost just melted there," he pointed out.

"Be that as it may, it still doesn't negate the fact that I still don't know you."

"Then give me a chance." At her puzzled look he continued on. "Go on a date with me. Get to know me. Then you can decide."

"Well – I...," she hesitated.

"Come on, Kate. Just one date."

She stared at him, debating. After a few moments, James turned on the puppy dog eyes, pleading with her. Laughing, Kate hit his arm lightly and nodded.

"Alright, alright. Just stop with the eyes, you idiot."

"YES! Okay come on let's go!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand and pulling.

"Wait what? Now?!"

"Yeah, no time like the present!"

With that he hauled her out of the apartment. As they headed for the elevators, neither of them noticed the fuming blonde in the corner.

The bitch was alive, not a damn scratch on her. How was that possible? She was supposed to be locked in the boiler room with the slut! Not pawing at her man!

When James had kissed Kate, Norma almost lost it. She had started to move from her spot, intent on grabbing a handful of that red hair and ripping it out as she pulled the bitch away. How _dare_ she kiss him?! Nevermind that James was the one who initiated; he didn't know any better.

But even as she started to approach them, she forced herself to step back and take a breath. Patience. Patience was the key. Reacting impulsively never got the desired results.

Obviously her first plan failed. Now she just needed to come up with a new one.

Eyes set, she followed the couple, keeping close to the shadows so as not to be seen.

* * *

Carlos sat, eyes trained on the door as he waited for James to come back with Kate. He wasn't going to rest until he knew his friend was safe.

"Unbelievable!"

He bristled at the sound of Logan's exasperated voice. "What?" he asked.

"James just walked out of the Palm Woods with Kate!"

Before Logan could even finish his sentence, Carlos was bounding over, pushing his friend out of the way so he could press his face up against the glass.

"JAMES! JAMES COME BACK! THERE'S A CRAZY PSYCHO OUT THERE!" he shouted, oblivious to the fact that James couldn't hear him. He watched helplessly as James continued walking, throwing an arm around Kate's shoulders. "Logan what do we do?!" he asked, turning back to Logan with a desperate look on his face.

Logan glanced back and forth between Carlos and the window. Suddenly his eyes lit up.

"Okay. Here's what's gonna happen. We're gonna split up." At Carlos' panicked look, Logan hurried on. "Wait wait wait. Just hear me out. One of us will follow James and Kate while the other goes after Kendall and Amanda. That way we can keep an eye on both dates and make sure that no psychos attack."

"KENDALL I'M COMING BUDDY!" Carlos shouted as he made for the door. Logan grabbed him quickly, pulling him back.

"Wait! You should go after James, and I'll go after Kendall. Both James and I know what the creepy janitor looks like in case he tries to attack again. Make sense?"

Carlos nodded frantically, breaking out of Logan's grasp and running straight out the door. "JAMES I'M COMING TO SAVE YOU!"

"DON'T DISTURB THEIR DATE, CARLOS!" Logan yelled after him as he started to follow. "Oh hell, he'll probably end up falling onto Kate's lap, pissing off James which will result in them getting into a fight, making Kate think we're all crazier than she already thinks we are," he muttered to himself. "Well, Amanda tried to warn her." With a shrug, he took off, heading out to where Kendall had taken Amanda.

Since James had the misfortune of being spotted by his lovely stalker Norma, it only made sense for Logan to suffer the same misfortune. As he was he was speeding through the lobby he failed to notice someone casually reading a newspaper in the lounge chair. Although no one could blame him for not noticing him as he had never actually seen him not in a janitor's outfit before.

Baron growled to himself as he narrowed his eyes and watched Logan leave.

_He's supposed to be dead. The decimals of that sound alone should have ruptured their ear drums in less than a minute. Perhaps I shouldn't have underestimated the two of them. Although, perhaps I just underestimated their strength and not their intelligence. I suppose anyone who had the strength could have gotten out of that room, that's my error. However I'm sure it was that muscular buffoon that freed the two of them, not this lanky imbecile. _

_That's fine, while alone there's no way he can possibly stop me. This will be simple. He'll never know what hit him!_

With his mind already made, Baron slowly stood up from his seat and straightened his bow tie before casually following Logan out of the Palm Woods. It wouldn't take him long to devise a plan of attack. No matter where Logan went he would surely be able to get rid of him.

_I'll find you, no matter where you go._


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: ****(Allo people! Kindly don't forget to review once you read it so we can know if you guys like it! Sorry it takes a while for an update I've actually been going outside! Dude, I wish we got paid for writing this stuff. ~SuperSillyStories)**

* * *

Kendall smirked and leaned on his elbow watching Amanda grab a fried zucchini stick and dunk it in sauce before she finally noticed him smirking. "Dude you're scaring me why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well you were all grouchy about going out to dinner after what happened but now here you are happily enjoying a fried vegetable with your adorable boyfriend, and I'm quite proud of that." He smiled and poked the top of her nose while she pouted and shifted in her seat.

"Pft….well I was grouchy because that dumb blonde ruined my day but if she doesn't show up then I assume this night could only continue to get better." She smiled a bit and held out the zucchini for Kendall, but when he leaned forward to take a bite she quickly pulled away and ate it, "too slow!"

"Oh you're just so evil, you must be an evil villain." He teased and grabbed one for himself.

"Oh please, I know I'm super aggressive when I'm angry but I'm totally superhero material. I can so save people!" She chuckled and took a sip of her soda. "So did anything happen to you while Kate and I were trapped in a closet like an episode of South Park?"

"Nope I was just relaxing by the pool, and before Carlos came running over to me he was probably just eating something." Kendall shrugged and folded his hands on the table. "So…do you believe him? Do you really believe that blonde chick is out to get us?" Amanda snorted at his question and nodded. "Oh come on!"

"Um, that dumb bitch had the nerve to lock us in a closet after eating my cookie. That was absolutely on purpose, so clearly she's got some revenge issues and I'm totally going to get her."

"Okay….alright enough about her, let's talk about how I was _so_ Spiderman today." Kendall grinned and moved closer to her making her laugh and shake her head.

* * *

Logan exhaled and wiped the sweat from his brow when he finally reached the restaurant that Kendall and Amanda had gone too. Stalking? Not the easiest task when you're on foot. Quietly he was escorted to a booth near his friends and quickly slid in and hid his face behind the menu while making his decision. He would look around the restaurant quickly to see if he could spot the janitor from Rocque Records, or even the ever-so charming Norma. After all since the two of them decided to go out and throw all caution to the wind, someone had to watch out for them.

A particular waiter caught his eye, but he threw his paranoia away and assumed he was just over-thinking it. The waiter didn't resemble the janitor perfectly, but then again he didn't have the best look at the janitor. What was so distracting about this person was how he stopped behind the couple and looked as though he was listening to them before quickly walking away.

But then again, he could have just been trying to do his job and decided to give them a few extra minutes.

* * *

After simply luring a waiter out the back door of the kitchen into the alley he had no trouble with using a bit of force to hit the waiter's head against the brick wall and strip him of his uniform. Once he was clothed he snuck in and began to make his rounds through the restaurant.

_Oh well there's the little bastard that escaped the recording booth. Oh I can definitely get rid of him easily. I'll just a put a little drop of—oh what's this? That other boy is here too, how very interesting._

Baron walked behind the table and froze for a second as he heard Amanda swear that she was going to get Norma. Enraged upon hearing this his focus was no longer on Logan, but on the two rude little devils joking around and laughing. Quickly he went back to the kitchen and mixed together a special salad, then brought it over to the table.

"Excuse me, we're trying a new salad and we'd love for you to taste it. Compliments of the chef, your main meal will be here shortly." He said quickly, setting the bowls down in front of them before walking away.

"Oh…okay free food I can dig it." Amanda muttered and grabbed her fork, "let's see, green leafs, some strawberries, orange slices, almonds…eh okay."

"…Well I didn't ask for a salad but I guess I'll try it." Kendall sighed dramatically and picked up a leaf with his fork, "this is...interesting." Frowning she examined her own leaf.

"Hm…red veins…Kendall I'm pretty sure these are—"

"NO!" seeing Kendall bring the salad to his mouth Logan jumped out of his seat in the booth and sprinted to their table, slapping the bowls away from them and the forks out of their hands. "Don't eat that stuff those are rhubarb leaves they can kill you!" He exclaimed, with the entire restaurant watching them.

"What are you—" Kendall tried to ask but Logan just grabbed him out of the seat, which in turn made him grab Amanda's hand.

"That guy that attacked us just tried to poison the two of you! Shit this is bad." Logan muttered while dragging them to the exit.

"Why do people insist on messing with my food?!" Amanda growled while looking around.

* * *

While the two were walking down the boardwalk James decided to sling his arm around Kate's shoulders and pull her closer to him. Kate glanced up at him with a tiny smile on her face, clearly trying to hide how giddy she was inside, but this just made James grin and peck her lips quickly. "You're a smooth little devil mister Diamond." Kate remarked as she stared at him.

"Sweetie there's _nothing_ little about me." He responded with a smirk. She rolled her eyes but couldn't quite conceal the amused smirk on her face. With Kate semi-lost in her imagination James led her further down the boardwalk where there seemed to be endless rows of street vendors selling everything from food, to jewelry, to clothes. All the while Carlos and his trusty helmet were following behind them, ducking behind garbage cans and pushing people together to serve as a wall to hide him.

"What's this—oh my word something smells delicious." Kate grabbed his hand quickly and dragged him down the row of vendors until she found just the spot her nose was leading her to. She sighed happily at the stand, "Oh man, mozzarella sticks, so much cheese! Oh they have French fries too, and pastas…okay it's a saucy cheesy party." She gushed and sighed happily. With a laugh James stepped forward and bought two orders of mozzarella sticks.

But, seeing how few they put in one order, he combined the two in one container and gave it to Kate before ordering two more for himself.

"Thank you James!" She smiled and happily ate one, "Oh I could so eat these all day."

_I've got something better than a mozzarella stick_. He thought, but kept that to himself. "Anything for the pretty red head." He winked at her and walked down the path separating the two sides of vendors. Unwittingly, a blush rose up on her cheeks. "So anything you want to do in particular?"

"Well I'm not all that familiar with this area so you can show me around…" Kate suggested, "But no funny business!"

"Hey no funny business from me, well nothing that I haven't already done." He teased and continued to eat while she rolled her eyes and lightly smacked his bicep, another excuse for her to feel his rock hard muscles. "So Kate tell me, what do you like to do?"

"Mmm, well a lot! I love to sing obviously, to cook and bake… Road trips! Oh my word I LOVE to travel and go on road trips and just have fun, the beach is the best place to be!" She gushed before eating another mozzarella stick, "What about you? You love to style your hair don't you?"

"Well yes but come on I am a beautiful species, who wouldn't love to style my hair and maybe even dress me?" He smirked and fanned his fingers down his face.

Kate had to try very hard to keep herself from laughing in his face as he continued to speak.

"But I like to travel, play sports, sing of course, and just have fun. You know I can definitely see myself road tripping to the beach, wind in my hair, beautiful girl by my side." He slung his arm around her shoulders once again. "We can make this a thing, Red."

* * *

"Oh guys no don't get food there's no time for that you could get savagely murdered by a psychotic blonde girl who is deadly and scary!" Carlos whined to himself as he weaved between people to try and catch up with them. Although, the smell of corndogs wafting through the air kept him distracted. It was probably for the better too, at the rate he was going he would have collided into the happy pair within seconds. When Carlos got his corndog he slathered it in mustard and took a huge bite before continuing on his stalking journey. Since obviously his dream was playing out and they were going to be superheroes, he needed to act like a superhero and save them.

Because obviously they would need it since they didn't listen to him.

"Man they're going to wish they listened to me! She's probably going to like fall from the sky and attack and drag James away to some secret underground lair—OH NO I SHOULD KEEP WATCH!" Carlos cursed himself for getting distracted by his thoughts, and food, and tossed the stick behind him as soon as the corndog was finished. As he was walking he noticed a blonde head of hair in the distance, but considering how many blondes were at the beach that day he wasn't sure if that was Norma. "Oh no, too many blondes, don't know who is who…"He muttered and chewed on his fingernails as he scanned the crowd.

While he was distracted trying to find Norma, James and Kate stopped when they came upon a crowd of people and noticed three fire dancers in the middle of the crowd. While they stood there watching the entertainment James glanced around "I'll be right back!" he said in Kate's ear with a smile as something caught his eye and he quickly went to get it. Kate nodded and stood there watching the dancers completely entranced, oblivious to Norma slowly sneaking up behind her with a large mallet in her hand that's often used for the "Test Your Strength" fair games.**  
**

Once she was behind Kate she raised the mallet above her head, stumbling slightly at its ridiculous weight. Carlos spotted the hammer being lifted in the air and screamed with wide eyes, "OH NO ARIEL WATCH OUT!"

Hearing the familiar voice and nick name, Kate followed the sound of Carlos' yelling and stared at him with a confused look. Norma growled and quickly brought the hammer down upon Kate's head.

Well, she thought she did.

Norma felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Her eyes went wide when she saw James had grabbed the of the mallet with two hands and lifted it above his head, with Norma still holding on to it. "Oh my gosh you're strong." She gushed and let her eyes roam over James' body.

"Oh gross." He cringed and shook the mallet until she fell off of it. She tried to quickly attack Kate in a desperate last attempt, but before she could even take a step forward Carlos came barreling through the crowd and knocked her over.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you I know I'm not supposed to hit girls but I tripped and well you're evil so you deserve it—"

"DON'T APOLOGIZE LET'S GO!" James shouted at Carlos, grabbed his and Kate's arms, and dragged them as fast as he could away from the boardwalk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Hello there lovelies! Here's another fun update for y'all. If you think things have been crazy so far...just wait. We haven't even gotten started!**

**Please don't forget to leave us a review to let us know what you think about all the insane shit that's happening! We appreciate each and every single one! Love!**

* * *

A full week had passed with no other incidents occurring. After having multiple attacks in the same day by the same two crazy people, even Kate and Kendall were forced to admit that their friends were right and something weird was going on. Only, nothing else happened.

It seemed that their adversaries had given up. There were no more attacks. Not even a hint of one. Carlos, Logan and James were on constant alert, trying to watch everyone's back, including their own. Amanda was just pissed, irritated that her food had been messed with, _again_, and she'd had no opportunity to maim the person who did it.

It didn't escape them, however, that the boys seemed to have special qualities about them. Qualities that were brought out when under pressure. And each one had displayed some sort of distinctive reflex that no seemingly normal person should have had. It was almost superhuman.

But as no other danger had befallen them in a weeks time, they dismissed it. And with the threat of attack no longer imminent, they relaxed, their guards falling down.

Having had a day off, Kate decided to go for a run on the beach. The guys were in the studio and Amanda was off at a meeting with some huge network who was interested in her show idea. So off to the beach she went. Making sure her earphones were plugged in, she turned on her music and started running along the shore.

There weren't too many people out, meaning she had almost free run of the beach. She ran up along the coastline, the smell of the waves propelling her forward. After a few miles she turned around, deciding to head back. But before she could start up again, a familiar blonde stepped right into her path.

Immediately on alert, she pulled her earphones out and eyed the glaring woman before her. "What the hell do you want?" Kate asked, not even bothering with politeness.

"Oh I think you know," Norma responded. "Stay the hell away from James you redheaded slut." Venom dripped from her voice, her eyes shooting daggers at Kate. Kate couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Oh my word, I'm sorry but that's the most melodramatic thing anyone's ever said to me. And that includes Carlos' ramblings about your insanity."

Anger flared up in Norma at that. She had to fight to keep from throttling the bitch right then and there. Once Kate gained control of herself, she spoke again.

"Okay look. I don't know what the hell is going on in that mind up there. Maybe you should lay off the hairspray or something, I don't know. But obviously James wants nothing to do with you. So maybe _you_ should be the one to stay away."

"It's only because he's distracted by _you_," Norma spat out. She stepped closer to Kate, rage running white hot through her veins. "I don't know what little spell you have over him, but it's about to run out. Once you're gone, he'll no longer be distracted. And he'll be _mine_."

Kate backed up, eyes wide in disbelief. "Carlos and James were right. You really are batshit insane."

"I'd be careful if I were you, bitch. You don't know who you're dealing with," Norma warned. She locked her fingers together and stretched them out, cracking them as she eyed Kate like her prey.

"What are you going to do? Drown me? Good luck with that," Kate scoffed.

"All I have to do is hold you down just long enough for the air to leave your lungs. Then you're no longer my problem."

As Norma approached her, Kate's eyes widened once more, realizing the blonde's intent. Adrenaline kicked in. Making a fist, she pulled her arm back and swung, clocking Norma right in the face. Before she could react and attack, Kate grabbed her by the arms and pushed with all her might, hurling the blonde into the water.

"Like hell you will!" She yelled before taking off and running back up the beach. "Fucking crazy bitch," she muttered. Checking over her shoulder as she continued to run, she saw Norma come out of the water, stomping in anger. Even from a distance she could hear the scream of rage coming from her. Instead of going after Kate, Norma headed in the opposite direction. Kate paused for a moment, confusion filling her. She thought briefly about following to see where the psycho went to before thinking better of it. "That's what the idiots in horror movies do right before they get killed, Kate," she said to herself before continuing to run back to her car.

* * *

When Kate made it back to the Palm Woods, she sent a text to Amanda, asking her to come over when her meeting was done. There was a knock on her door almost the moment after she finished getting ready after showering. Tossing the towel that had been wrapped around her wet hair off to the side, Kate peered through the peephole and opened the door, stepping aside to let Amanda in.

"Okay, what's the urgent matter? And more importantly, did you make any more of those snickerdoodles?" Amanda asked as she walked in. She flopped down on Kate's couch, eagerly grabbing the container from Kate's hands. "Fuck, you're the best," she sighed out after taking a bite. Kate sat down opposite of her, a frown on her face. "What the hell is going on?"

"I saw Norma today."

Immediately Amanda sat straight up. "Did she attack you? Are you okay?"

"She attempted to. She approached me while I was on the beach running. She warned me to stay away from James and basically was going to try and drown me. I clocked her and pushed her into the ocean before running away."

"Well, at least you got a punch in. God I just want a chance to take down that crazy psycho bitch." She paused, thinking about what Kate said before staring back at her friend. "Wait. Stay away from James? Are you still seeing him?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at Kate. Kate shied away from her Amanda's glare, choosing to focus in on a spot on the wall. "Kate! Even after everything I told you about him?"

"Okay I know he's got a not so stellar reputation. But he was incredibly sweet and charming and he didn't even try to get into my pants after that first date! I mean granted, that could be because he was paranoid as hell over Norma, but still! He's been absolutely wonderful this past week. And besides, you didn't see him lift that mallet with Norma still attached. Oh my word, his arms were something else!"

Amanda smirked at Kate. "You want to fuck him."

"I – I…," Kate stuttered out.

"Admit it. You want to bang his brains out."

"Instead of focusing on my love life, I think we should figure out what we're going to do about the crazy psycho who's intent on ruining our lives," Kate redirected, giving Amanda a pointed glare. Amanda's smirk just grew wider.

"Fine. But just make sure when you do fuck him, you're not in the guy's apartment. Trust me, someone _will_ walk in on you."

* * *

While the girls tried to formulate a plan, Norma was busy getting ready to enact the next stage of her own plan.

She hadn't been able to take out the redheaded bitch. But oh she had special plans for her and the other slut later on. Instead, she decided to focus in on the other members of the band. They had been the ones to foil her last ideas, so maybe it was best to take them out so they wouldn't ruin her final one. And what better way to start than by taking out the one who was so emphatically against her?

So she waited in the shadows for the boys to come back, her eyes lighting up when she caught sight of her prey. Carlos and Logan were walking back, grins on their faces as they laughed about James and Kendall having to stay late to work on a new dance routine. It was perfect, she thought to herself, a sickening grin appearing on her face. Her two biggest opponents alone. That was just what she needed. As the boys split up, she moved, ready to enact her plan.

As Logan headed towards the stairs (everyone was still too hesitant to use the elevators), Carlos made his way over to the vending machine, intent on getting his fruit smackers. When the machine wouldn't cooperate, he frowned, hitting it a few times. It was then that he noticed a sign on the side of the large box.

"Out of order: See vendor out back for free fruit smackers," he read out loud. His face lit up at that before he took off, pushing past the confused residents as he made his way out back. As he approached the backside where the dumpsters were, he saw a cart full of fruit smackers. He ran over and grabbed a few packets, ripping them open and shoving the gummy candy into his mouth. Suddenly he stopped, looking around.

"Huh. This is an odd spot to have fruit smackers," he said, glancing around once more before shrugging and going back to eating. "Whatever, more for me! Oh man I could so just take this whole box upstairs. I'LL HAVE AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF TREATS!"

A noise had his head shooting up, eyes wide at the sight above him. Norma was perched above, two huge open barrels next to her. Before he could even begin to shout, she pushed them over, oil spilling out from each all-around Carlos. The dark liquid flew down, causing the ground to become slick and making Carlos slide around. The gummies flew out of his hand as he began to slip on the oil, following its direction. "Oh no, my fruit smackers!"

He heard Norma cackling as she disappeared from sight, but Carlos had more important things to worry about. As he continued to slip on the slick substance, he realized exactly where he was headed. Just ahead was a huge ditch, a concrete truck on the other side, ready to pour concrete in. His eyes got huge as he scrambled, trying to get his footing in the slippery liquid. "Oh my god this is how I go out?! I DON'T WANT TO DROWN IN CONCRETE. Wait would I drown or would I be like Han Solo—NO TIME CARLOS!"

The ditch was getting closer and closer. Fear welled up in Carlos. Concentrating with all his might, he began trying to run once more. Suddenly, he found himself gliding along the surface, oil splashing around as he ran at a lightning speed back towards the Palm Woods. "WAHOO I'M THE FLASH!"

He was running so fast, he ran right past James and Kendall, all the way straight up to their apartment, not stopping until he was safe in his bedroom.

"Was that…Carlos?" James asked Kendall after the blur ran past them. Kendall stared in the direction their friend went, nodding.

"I think so. Was he covered in oil?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Logan was grumbling as he hauled the oversized trash bag out of their apartment, walking towards the garbage chute. "Why am I always the one who has to empty the garbage?" he muttered to himself as he turned at the end of the hall, just missing Carlos. He stopped at the opening to the chute, sniffing at the air. "Is that oil?" He paused, then shrugged before opening the door and tossing the bag into the opening.

Just as he was about to close the door, he felt two hands being place on his back a split second before he was shoved roughly into the chute.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he started the descent down. He craned his head back to see Norma's sick grin before she shut and locked the door. "Oh fuck," he swore. He braced himself for the landing, falling directly on a heap of garbage.

Logan quickly looked around, assessing his surroundings. With all of the times the four of them had gotten into trouble, none of them had ever made it down the garbage chute. He was in a small room, surrounded by piles of garbage, making his nose crinkle up in disgust.

"This dry cleaning bill is going to be huge," he muttered. As he started to stand up, there was a loud noise, sounding almost like an engine starting up. "Oh that can't be good."

And indeed it wasn't.

Following the noise, the walls started to close in. They were moving slowly, but it wasn't like it was a large room. Logan's eyes widened as he realized what was happening. Doing the math in his head, he realized that he only had minutes to get out or be compacted into a tiny square with the rest of the trash.

"Okay. Okay. Don't panic. Maybe I can just make it back up the trash chute."

Logan turned back to the opening he came out of, only to realize that there was now a covering over it, making it impossible for him to even find a brief sanctuary in the chute. He swore once more, heartbeat starting to pick up as the walls came closer.

"Okay, there's _got_ to be another way out of here. Maybe a trap door, or a vent or….THAT'S IT. THE VENTS!" he yelled, eyes flying upward to see a lone vent in the ceiling.

Quickly he made his way underneath it. He was still just out of reach, so he jumped as high as he could, his ability to jump impeded by all of the trash surrounding his legs. He just managed to latch onto the grate, pulling himself up out of the garbage. Reaching into his pocket he extracted the key to the apartment and used it to unscrew one side of the vent covering. He managed to get them out, the grate falling open.

Logan faltered slightly, but kept his grip firm. The walls were coming closer, just mere inches away from either side of him. He maneuvered around and swung up into the vent just as one of the walls touched his foot. Immediately he began crawling, trying to get away from there as fast as possible.

He didn't breathe a sigh of relief until he was out. He kicked open the grate above the computer lab, falling straight into a chair, startling a few residents. Logan didn't even spare them a glance, instead running straight out of there and back towards the apartment.

"….Was that Logan this time?" Kendall turned to James with a confused look on his face.

"Covered in trash…I think those two are doing something kinky behind our backs dude."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: ****_(Allo lovelies! Do enjoy the update and don't forget to review, also eat a whole bunch on thanksgiving!)_**

* * *

"I don't think I want to know what those two are doing." Kendall sighed and placed his hands on his hips while staring down the hallway where Carlos and Logan had previously ran down.

"Well, I definitely do!" James grinned and patted Kendall on the shoulder, "I need to know what kind of weird shit they're into, oh man I'm getting the chills just thinking about how stupid this is going to be, later buddy!" James took off down the hallway to chase after his friends leaving Kendall to stand in the lobby alone.

"Well, Amanda's probably writing and I don't want to know what they've been doing." Kendall exhaled as he plopped down on a lounge chair by the pool, crossed his legs, and grabbed a magazine, "time to look at things I want to spend money on—OOOOO Kim Kardashian had her baby!"

James eagerly approached the stairwell ready to climb over the oil puddles and small mounds of trash to reach his friends. Yet when he took his first step out of the corner of his eye he saw a sign hanging on the banister, _'Hair Styling Session+Free Samples This Way'_ read the sign with an arrow pointing to the back door.

"Pft, I so don't need my hair styled but I do love me some free samples!" James rubbed his hands together and quickly stepped back from the staircase and continued down the hallway. As soon as he opened the back door he heard a click and something cold circled his wrist while someone tackled him to the floor.

He fell face first with a squeal, but when he felt his other arm being tugged behind him he quickly twisted his torso and saw Norma sitting on his waist, trying to cuff his other wrist with a devious look on her face. "Hey baby! Oh don't worry these handcuffs won't hurt one bit—well, maybe just a little." She giggled and leaned down so her lips were inches from his, "We're going to go for a little ride, and then after I'll give you a ride." She licked his lips and moved back once more.

"Lady—you are fucking crazy! OH GOD YOU LICKED ME!" James quickly yanked his hand away and used it to push her back by her shoulder, but Norma used this to her advantage and slipped the other handcuff on him, "aw damn it!"

"Come on big boy momma isn't wasting any time today!" She cackled and stood up, grabbing him by the chain between the handcuffs to pull him up, but James wouldn't move. "Come on James I want you!"

"NO WAY CRAZY! I'M SO NOT ANYONE'S BITCH!" He shouted at her and stood up on his own, yanking the chain to his side to get Norma to fall. She did indeed fall, but she would not let go of him. On the ground she stared up at him in a dreamy gaze. "What is wrong with you?!"

"You will be mine James. NO ONE WILL KEEP YOU AWAY FROM ME! Not your stupid little friends, not that dumb red-headed slut, no one!" She screamed and jumped up to her feet before quickly attempting to tackle him again, but James dove to the floor and watched as she flew over his body and landed on the hard concrete with a whine. "JAMES HOW COULD YOU?!"

"EASY—YOU'RE PSYCHO!" He yelled and began to run away from her. Quick on her feet Norma chased after him and cornered him in an alley with a large green garbage can.

"Nowhere to go now James! You're mine all mine." Norma cackled and charged at him. James frowned and looked behind him in a panic, but quickly grinned. When Norma leapt at him he dove to the ground again and heard the satisfying rumble of Norma's body hitting the lid of the container before falling into the pile of trash. He then stood up and held down the lid while she screamed and kicked trying to open it. "OPEN THIS NOW JAMES WE HAVE PLACES TO GO, EACH OTHER TO DO!"

"NO WAY YOU PSYCHO BITCH! LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE—OH, AND KATE IS NOT A RED-HEADED SLUT!" He yelled and looked around for something to weigh the lid down, but there was nothing there. Instead he stood there holding it in place for a moment before bolting away. When Norma finally gave the lid another kick she climbed out of the trash and ran down the alley to try and catch up to James, but no matter where she looked he was nowhere to be seen.

"That son of a bitch….I'm going to get him. But first I'll take care of his stupid blonde friend and his little whore. He'll have no one to turn to." Norma hissed.

* * *

"Hmm, so there's a whole love affair now on set of Real Housewives? Oh man." Kendall shook his head and licked his thumb to turn the next page of the magazine. "Ohhh baby mama drama." He cooed as he pulled the magazine closer to his face. A girlish shriek had him slowly lowering the magazine to look around the pool area. A young boy ran over to Kendall, anxiously tugging on his sleeve, "Umm…?"

"KENDALL, AMANDA NEEDS HELP I SAW IT! IN THE LAUNDRY ROOM GO!" He anxiously pulled Kendall out of his seat and watched as the blonde went sprinting away from the pool, tossing his magazine in it. "Hehehe, easiest twenty bucks ever!" The kid giggled to himself while he went on his merry way.

Another scream and Kendall was bursting through the laundry room door, met with nothing but the hum of a few machines. "Amanda?! Where are you?" he called stepping in. He took out his phone and began to call hers in an attempt to hear her ringer and find out where she was in there. Suddenly a washer's door flung open and hit him in the stomach catching him by surprise. He dropped his phone and coughed stepping back and holding his stomach while Norma crawled out of the machine and slammed the door shut. "You!"

"Yes, yes me! And I am TIRED OF ALL OF YOU RUINING MY PLAN!" She screamed and grabbed Kendall by his shoulders and pushed him into one of the tables. When he was backed up against it he hopped on and rolled off the other side of the table just to get away from her. "James and I are meant to be and with all of you in the way I can't have him! Well that's going to change." She laughed and reached into her back pocket and flicking open a small blade. "After you I just have to get rid of your stupid whore and James can be mine!"

"Listen…you clearly have issues and you need to get help!" Kendall tried to reason while climbing on top of a washer. "We can get you help, you don't need to attack people and kidnap my best friend in a sick and probably sexual manner! OH AND SHE'S NOT A STUPID WHORE!" Kendall walked along the tops of the machines trying to stay out of her reach, but she followed him everywhere he went. He saw his chance to get away from her, all he had to do was jump over the gap to the table and run away from her, and that he did.

Until she caught up to him and slashed his arm. The sudden pain made him yell and hold onto his cut as he stopped short. Norma took this as the perfect opportunity to grab him by his shirt and pull him back to stab him, but Kendall bent backwards to dodge the blade. "STAY STILL!" She screamed.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Kendall yelled and attempted to step back and avoid her but he ended up tripping over his own feet and landing on his back.

"Oh this is rich," Norma chuckled and stared down at Kendall, enjoying his petrified face, "You're all mine now."

* * *

"The two of them are going to fuck each other's brains out and have a thousand babies I know it." Amanda muttered to herself as she put her feet up on the coffee table and proceeded to eat a bowl of chips and channel surf. "At least they'll be cute babies." Roughly an hour into her movie she groaned hearing her phone ring, but quickly smiled seeing it was Kendall. "Spiderman!" She yelled happily when she answered, but her face quickly fell.

"_You!"_ She heard him cough out.

_"Yes, yes me! And I am TIRED OF ALL OF YOU RUINING MY PLAN!"_ She heard Norma scream. Amanda chewed on her lip trying to figure out where the two of them were. The familiar buzz of the washing machines tipped her off, and Amanda quickly jumped to her feet, chips scattering all over the ground. She pulled her hair back into a tight bun and took off her earrings while she marched to the door. She grabbed the bat beside the door and quickly ran downstairs to the basement.

"You're all mine now." Norma hissed while raising the knife above her head.

_BITCH THE HELL HE IS ALL YOURS NOW!_

With a powerful swing the bat connected with Norma's stomach, causing her to keel over and hold herself, still clutching onto the knife as she fell to the ground. "Amanda?!" Kendall stared at her in confusion but quickly helped himself up from the ground.

"What the fuck did I say? I told you if you fucking start something that I would fucking finish it! I said I would crack you in the fucking head with a bat!" Amanda yelled at her, holding the bat underneath her chin and making Norma look up at her. "you should have stayed away from my friends and MY BOYFRIEND YOU DUMB BITCH!" She raised the bat and was ready to smash it over her head but Norma quickly slid out of the way. "GET BACK HERE!"

Norma slid away and stood up quickly, holding the knife in front of her. She swiped at Amanda but instead found her wrist being hit by the bat causing her to drop the knife.

"You're going to regret it. ALL OF YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET IT. NO ONE GOES AGAINST ME!" She screamed and waited until Amanda was swinging again. When she swung she ducked, making the bat hit a machine and giving her the perfect chance to escape.

"OH I'M SO GONNA GET YOU!" Amanda yelled but heard Kendall cough behind her. "Oh god that's right you're here—AND YOU'RE BLEEDING! OH THAT STUPID MOTHER FUCKING CU—"

"Okay, deep breaths!" Kendall sighed walking towards her and holding his arm. "Deep breaths we're going to get through this, just don't…hunt her down, you could go to jail for that."

"Bull shit I'll claim self-defense—ohh but if I chase her now it does look bad.." Amanda muttered and crinkled her nose as she stared up at Kendall. "Okay you know what? Let's go get this cleaned up and hopefully you won't need any stitches. She attacked Kate this morning so we should go get her and make sure she's still okay, and everyone else actually. This bitch is too crazy." She shook her head and rested it on his chest while hugging him tightly. "Mary Jane totally just saved Spiderman by the way."

"Oh shut it!" Kendall shook his head and smiled before kissing her forehead. The two of them quickly ran upstairs to apartment 2J to get him help. When they opened the door they were met by Carlos covered in towels trying to get the oil off of him while Logan was standing by the trash bin picking various pieces of garbage off of his clothes. On the sofa sat James, surprisingly with Kate who he had ran to to make sure she was okay. She was trying to pick the lock on his handcuffs with a bobby pin. Before Kendall or Amanda could say something, Carlos was screaming.

"WE'VE ALL BEEN ATTACKED OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE AN ATTACK ON THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OR AVENGERS OR X-MEN OR FANTASTIC FOUR OR THE SUPER FRIENDS OR TEEN TITANS WE NEED A PLAN!"


End file.
